Eyes that Watch
by Vana Alqua
Summary: Xemnas keeps getting the idea that someone is watching him... This is Xemnas's side to The Little Love that Couldn't... CRACK
1. Episode One

Eyes that Watch

Xemnas turned around again. Once more he felt it, that strange feeling someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and continued down the stairs. Other than those feelings, everything was going according to plan. The keyblade bearer was killing plenty of heartless, feeding his Kingdom Hearts. He knew he should be pleased, but he wasn't. He just didn't feel… satisfied.

Xemnas knew he couldn't really feel satisfied. He had no heart with which to feel, but that didn't stop him from searching for ways to feel so. Today he had tried baking cookies and torturing innocent people, other days he tried other things, but nothing seemed to work.

The only time he felt any sort of feeling was when he had that feeling someone was watching him. At first Xemnas felt harassed and stalked, but soon came to like it. He was glad to be feeling anything. The only other thing close to a feeling that he had felt before was boredom, which just made him squirm, which made him look unprofessional to the rest of the Organization, so he mostly just cut it off.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and paused. _There it is again_, he thought. The feelings were getting more frequent, which half of him found pleasing and half found creepy. They seemed even more numerous when he was in the bathroom, especially the shower, scrubbing away the dirt of the day.

As he walked down the hall, Xemnas thought he saw the faint outline of a tall figure in the shadows, but he blinked and it was gone. Somehow he drew a sense of… comfort… from that fleeting figure, as if it were lending him feelings. He believed he could keep these feelings for good, if only he had a heart to store them. The kingdom-crafter (zomgz a kenning) kept walking, not even realizing he was starting to long for that feeling again.

The day wore on as Xemnas went about his business. Xigbar asked if he could have more heartless to attack Sora with, Demyx asking for the six hundredth time whether it was absolutely necessary for him to interfere, and couldn't he just play his sitar in peace? All this time thoughts of his Watcher were eating away at his normal thoughts, beginning to multiply and spread like cancerous cells, until he became obsessed with that figure he saw in the shadows.

His eyes kept going toward the darker corners, returning over and over. He didn't want any chance of missing the figure if it should appear again. He began dismissing every question with an, "Uhh, yeah, sure," making many very happy. This is how many of the Organization members became able to pay for the expensive upkeep of their hair.

Xemnas couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't sop thinking about the figure and the feelings it lent him. _Could this be what it's like to have a heart?_ he asked himself. In that case, he knew he would have to speed up Kingdom Heart's creation. _But what will I do in the meantime_, he asked himself, _just wait for that figure to reappear?_ He still felt the feelings that someone was watching him, almost all the time, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him now that he had seen the figure, and felt the intensity of its feeling. How he longed to see that figure again.

He got out of bed when the sun rose. Again the feeling someone was watching him, but he didn't care. He wanted to see the figure with all of his being. With that thought he got dressed and went into his study where Saix was waiting for him.

Saix had on a pair of secretary glasses with the chain so he could take them off and not have to worry about where he put them. Before this chain he was always losing his glasses. He also had what looked like a photograph in his hands.

He brought his glasses to the bridge of his nose and indicated toward the photograph. "We just received this," he said, showing Xemnas the picture, "We may have to keep an eye on her…" He kept talking, but Xemnas just stared at the picture.

It was a… woman… if you could call her that. She had a very skinny, long, green face outlined in black with big arched eyebrows. She was smiling in that picture, the smile of one who did not normally smile, the smile of someone in a very awkward position. _I wouldn't mind keeping _my_ eye on her_, Xemnas thought to himself. Then he realized… the horns, the height, it all matched. This was the figure he had seen in the shadows.

Except for the feeling, everything matched. He felt no feeling from this picture, as it was only a depiction of the figure. He only got a slight memory of the feeling from the initial viewing of the picture, and none after.

It was then he realized what he must do. He must complete Kingdom Hearts. The figure had lent him a feeling of… happiness… sadness… longing… he believed they were called, but he knew it was not his own feelings, but the figure's. He knew he must finish Kingdom Hearts so he could love the figure. He wanted to love that figure, to return the pleasure it had lent him.

The End .


	2. Episode Two

Hey peoples! Just want to take some time to thank all the people who have read and/or reviewd . If you don't believe how much I appreciate it, just ask any my friends. And without further ado, episode two!

* * *

Episode Two: Of Spies and the Information they Provide

Xemnas opened his eyes and yawned. Another day had started, another day to go through, not quite satisfied with the way things were going. Yes, he should be, but that's how it would've been before. Before he had felt her presence.

He was getting better at paying attention to everything that was happening around him, and what people were saying to him, even while he felt her eyes on him. But this newfound ability to pay attention replaced his ability to sleep. He had been waking up earlier and earlier, and always her presence was there when he woke up. Xemnas had gotten used to this and came to find comfort in the fact, it was almost as if he had a guardian angel watching over him.

Ever since he had seen Maleficent's picture, Xemnas had been obsessed with finding out more about her. He sent spies, but the information they provided was not what he wanted to know. All they provided was army size, strength, weaknesses, and other would-be useful information. But that wasn't what he wanted to know. Xemnas wanted to know Maleficent herself: her likes, dislikes, favorite food, where she came from, whether her favorite smell was freshly fallen rain, a pine scented forest, or some other fragrance. He thought if he could get this information, it would enable him to feel closer to her.

No matter how hard he tried, Xemnas just couldn't get the answers to these questions. His spies kept bringing in piles, and piles of information, but still none on Maleficent the person. As he clarified the type of information he wanted, he had to be careful. He could not reveal that he wanted the information for his own purposes, to reveal such would reveal weakness and could possibly be his downfall. No, he had to be sneaky. But could he just wait for the right information to just fall into his lap?

The answer was no. He could not wait. Xemnas needed to know more about his angel now. Today he would call in his chief spy and tell him he wanted information on Maleficent the person, no matter the consequences.

Still no one was up by the time he was done dressing. He went through some papers and thought of other ways he could ask for the information he needed, without risk of revealing his intention. Nothing came to mind.

By the time the chief spy came in to relay his most recent information and receive instructions, Xemnas was a bit jittery. As the new information was given to him, he couldn't help but show the disappointment in his eyes.

"Come on, Xemnas, we're doing our best," the chief spy said, noticing Xemnas's discontentment.

"No, you guys are doing a great job. It's just… I need a different type of information. Something more… intimate," did he just say intimate? He hoped he didn't accidentally imply anything…

"Like, the type of underwear she wears?" the chief spy asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"No, of course not," Xemnas started, although thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind knowing this information, "I mean more about her as a person, like what she likes, what her pet peeves are, stuff like that. Little things that may be useful in the long run."

"Ok, whatever you say…"

"It's not your job to question me, go and do what I say!" Xemnas snapped, getting impatient. Xemnas was normally quite a calm individual, but he was getting tired of waiting to know about his watcher. And he knew he would have trouble concentrating on anything else until he knew.

The rest of the day he tried to occupy himself with busywork. He knew he would go insane if he just thought about Maleficent and wonder about how she really is. Xemnas had already started a notebook of everything he knew of her, in code of course. These were things he had deduced himself, nothing he was quite certain about. On the front page her picture was glued. He knew he would just spend hours looking at this book if he did not occupy himself.

It didn't work. Xemnas had ended up looking at his book, gazing at her picture, wondering what thoughts were behind those mysterious eyes of hers. He jotted down a couple more speculations, knowing it would be a day or longer until his chief spy returned with real information.

* * *

That's it for this chappy . More to come, especially if you review, they're pretty much my impetus for a new chapter. 


	3. Episode Three

Episode Three: Suspicions

Xemnas had been waiting for his chief spy to return for a few days now. He mostly just stayed in his room, only coming out when needed. Everyone else ran around, busy with their daily tasks, but Xemnas sat there with his notes on Maleficent, making notations and corrections as new thoughts came to him.

Tired of being in once place, Xemnas took a walk. He did this sometimes these days when he could look no longer at his book of Maleficent, full of gaps and empty space. As he walked through the halls, he sauntered past a closed door. From behind this door, he thought he heard his name, so he slowed and stopped by the door to listen.

"Xemnas," it was Saïx speaking, "seems distracted recently. I don't know, he's a bit snappy and always has a look of discontent in his eyes."

"Maybe he's really a woman," Xemnas could hear Larxene's voice now, "I know I act wacky around that time of the month."

"Naw, he's been acting like this for a while now," this was Xigbar.

At this, Xemnas began walking again. He couldn't listen anymore.

He knew he had been acting suspiciously, but he hadn't realized that the others would notice. It was just one of those things he hadn't thought of. Another complication. He had to be more careful now, start acting like his old self.

But could he go back to the way he was? That was before he felt her presence… seen her face…

No, but he didn't have to go back to the way he was, he just had to act as if he had. Xemnas had never had much practice pretending to be something he wasn't any longer, but he had to try. And he had to start now.

Xemnas turned around and walked back toward the room from which he heard the voices.

"What're you all doing? Shouldn't you be working!" Xemnas said, bursting in through the door.

"Well, it's lunchtime," Axel explained, indicating toward his empty plate and everyone else's full plate.

"Oh, well, carry on then," Xemnas replied, going out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Axel make the crazy sign with his finger.

_Well_, he thought, _that was a disaster. So much for acting like my old self_.

So Xemnas continued to walk down the hall, thinking about how he could manage acting like himself. It seemed that it would have to be a gradual process, he first needed to calm himself down. He had been on his toes ever since he started feeling Maleficent's eyes on him. He needed to find some way to relax.

Knitting? No, that would be too weird, and he would seem far from normal when the rest of the Organization started noticing scarves, hats, and sweaters piling up. Crossword puzzles? Nope, puzzles like that just made him even more aggravated. Various thoughts and ideas pranced through his head, and he finally decided on yoga. It would relax him and, as an added bonus, help keep his body supple. Xemnas would kill two birds with one stone.

So he went off to the library and got a beginners book on yoga. Xemnas came back to his room and started flipping through the pages, wondering how he would ever get his body into some of the positions toward the end. One resembled a certain French pastry whose name had slipped his mind at the moment.

Xemnas then decided that he should start reading the introduction, even if he wasn't going to start today. He read about yoga's uses and advantages, the correct breathing patterns, and other such things. As far as introductions go, this one was fairly interesting. As he finished reading, he felt something he hadn't in weeks: the feeling that he had finished and accomplished something.

When putting the book down, he decided that it would be a good time to go to sleep, as it was quite late. At nearly the same time as he felt Maleficent's eyes leave him (they had been watching for a little while now) Xemnas heard a knock on the door. Startled by both events, he didn't say anything at first, but when the rapping continued, he told the person to come in.

If Xemnas was startled before, he was in shock now. For in the threshold was someone he would not expect in an epoch. Although a lot tidier and less chunky than the pictures his chief spy had gotten him while searching for information on Maleficent, Xemnas was certain he knew who the large figure before him was. And it was not someone he particularly wanted to meet.


	4. Episode Four

Episode Four: A Revelation and a Walk in the Present

"Pete, is it?" Xemnas said. He thought it would be better to speak first, it would make him seem more calm than he actually was. Almost as if he were expecting it.

"Nope," said the figure. Xemnas was standing there, very confused. He didn't show it, of course, but he was. That was when the being in front of him reached behind him, and it sounded as if he was unzipping something.

"This is a better disguise than I thought," with the suit off, Xemnas could tell that, standing before him, was his chief spy. A wave of relief washed over him. And then, excitement. This meant he would find out more about Maleficent!

"So, what did you find out?" Xemnas inquired, careful not to show the pleasure he was feeling. This was the happiest he'd been in a while.

"Well, see, about that…" the chief spy began, "I got some good information, but then when I left, I realized that I forgot the paper I had written it on inside her house. I didn't want to risk getting caught, knowing the real Pete would be coming back soon, so I burnt it down to hide the evidence."

Dread washed over Xemnas. All he wanted was some information about Maleficent, a little bit about her personality, and he made her homeless. It was all his fault. He should have just been content with the little information he had, he should have known something like this would have happened. Now Maleficent was without a house, and possibly injured. He knew she wasn't dead, as he had felt her watching him just before his chief spy entered.

"Was Maleficent inside the house when it burnt down?" although he knew she was alive, Xemnas needed to know whether she was injured or not.

"No, unfortunately. It would have solved that little problem, but she had gone out for a walk before I left." The chief spy replied, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that's fine. It's getting too risky. I can deal with the information I have," Xemnas said, and with that the chief spy left the room.

Xemnas couldn't help but be jealous. The chief spy had seen Maleficent in person, had talked to her. He had heard the sweetness of a voice that Xemnas could only imagine. And then proceeded to call her a "little problem." It was almost more than he could take.

Needing to relax, Xemnas remembered the yoga book. He proceeded to do a few of the breathing exercises in the front, thinking that may help.

It did help, but all too well. Xemnas hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and his body was weary. Five minutes into the breathing he fell asleep. And Xemnas dreamed…

Xemnas was walking down a dark path in a forest. There were strange noises coming from either side. It was quite cold, but strangely, along the path, there were random pools of warmth. He walked on, the forest getting stranger and more foreboding with each step.

Suddenly, he heard an ominous cawing. He looked ahead of him, and two figures were beginning to materialize. One seemed to be some type of bird and, considering the cawing it was making, Xemnas figured it had to be a crow. It seemed to be leading the other figure through the forest. He could just barely make out the silhouette of this figure. It was tall, but that was about all he could tell from its vague shape.

This shape became more and more familiar to him. Xemnas knew he knew the shape, but this dream Xemnas did not catch on as quickly as the waking one would have. Despite this, it instantly became clear what this shape was. It was a shape he had been yearning to see for the past… he didn't even know how long. This shape, walking in front of him, was, without a doubt, Maleficent.

Once he realized who was walking in front of him, her shape became clearer and clearer, until it seemed as real as he was. He tried to call out her name, but he found he could not speak. He tried to tap her on the shoulder, but his hand went right through her. The only thing he could do was follow.

The whole time he longed to reach up and touch her skin, but he knew his hand would only go through it, not feeling anything. It seemed he was so close to her, and it was agony that he could not communicate with her in any way. He knew he should be happy just to be there with her, but it was still painful.

Despite the pain he felt, the loneliness that had been growing in him was beginning to diminish. Walking behind her like that made him feel not so alone; it was as if Xemnas was finally with someone. If only he could let her know he was there with her…

It was then that the crow took a sudden sharp turn to the left. A short way down the path, Xemnas could see a small cottage, with flowers and a small gate…

And he woke up. He could feel Maleficent's eyes on him again, which was comforting, but he didn't feel as close to her as he had in the dream. Even though he couldn't talk to or touch her, she was right there…

And the dream seemed so real, just as real as the feeling that she was watching him. It was not like other dreams that may have seemed real as they were dreamt; this one still felt real now that he was awake. How he longed to be beside her again…

Xemnas needed a plan, and once he started thinking, it seemed obvious. Maleficent watched him for a good portion of the day, didn't she? And if he just happened to mention a plan to someone in which he went to a certain place at a certain time on a certain day, would she not hear this? And would she not come to this place? He knew it was not a certainly successful plan, but it might just work.


End file.
